Amplifiers are used in electronic devices to increase the power level of a signal by use of an external voltage or energy source. For example, amplifiers may be used to drive loudspeakers in some audio systems to increase a volume level of an input signal. Amplifiers may be constructed or composed in various ways and may include different components and configurations.